


Unexpected Occurance

by Mcru



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Between Books, Gen, Lily Blue, after Blue Lily, before the Raven king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcru/pseuds/Mcru
Summary: Simple, light and a little sad scenes with Ronan/Gansey and Noah/Blue.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TRC Fic Drabbles With Friends!





	Unexpected Occurance

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just one of the few days between Blue Lily, Lily Blue and The Raven King.)

Ronan came out of his bedroom with his headphones hanging around his neck still blaring, Chainsaw on his shoulder, and set out for the kitchen-bathroom. He wasn’t exactly hungry, he just needed something to do with his mouth. He was getting agitated like he does late at night when he can’t sleep. He grabbed Gansey’s bag of Tinker Mountain Kettle Corn and turned to head back toward his room.

“Are you at least planning to share?” Gansey’s voice came from behind the half-built structure he is working on, it looked like on of those old style general stores Henrietta was littered with.  
Ronan a little startled,did a half laugh, “Heh. Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep?”  
“Shouldn’t you?” Gansey retorted.  
Like so many sleepless nights, Ronan sat crisscross, kettle corn bag in lap, and started directing and critiquing Gansey constructing his replica of Henrietta. After Gansey accidentally places his version of the general store too far apart from the street Ronan flicked a kernel piece at the back of Gansey’s head. Chainsaw gladly flaps over and pecks at the discarded piece. Pleased with himself Ronan adopts this as his new training technique for Gansey. Flicking a new piece of kettle corn each time he feels Gansey has put a new addition in an incorrect position. Soon it looked like snow had speckled the street of Henrietta.

———-

Blue woke up with the still mostly dark sky of Virginia poking through the beech tree outside her bedroom window. She didn’t have many dogs to walk before she could go meet the boys at Monmouth Manufacturing but she had woken up so abruptly she felt there had been a reason. Sure enough Noah’s form appeared hanging upside down by his knees in the beech tree outside. Gwenllian was clapping and throwing berries or nuts at him from the other side of the tree, delighted with her aim!  
Blue opened her window and stuck out her head. “What are you two doing?”  
“I was just waiting for you to wake up, and SHE decided to use me as target practice and I lost my balance!”  
“Oh just let go dead thing!” Gwenllian cooed.  
“Noah, I’ll be right down. And YOU leave him be!”  
Gwenllian tossed what was left in her hands in Noah’s general direction, made a sort of growl-snort and proceeded to flip herself back off her branch and land like a cat on her feet- her hair with its collection of odds and ends flopping over her face in a magnificent heap. She head off half-skipping- half-leaping toward the side of the house off to torment some other member of the Fox Way house.  
Blue, open yogurt cup in hand loped out of the back door, spoon hanging out of her mouth, to greet Noah.  
Noah, who had managed to get himself down from the tree, or maybe he just disappeared and reappeared on the ground, who knew when it came to Noah, was sitting on the ground looking a little less Noah, than he had been in the tree. As Blue came closer she began to feel colder and he began to brighten a bit.  
“You didn’t come by yesterday.” Noah said a little dejected.  
“I’m sorry Noah, Calla needed help with some readings after school. She’s been needing my help more since Perseph—“ Blue swallowed hard. Then all at once their melancholy moods mirrored one another’s.  
Blue took a deep breath of air and let out a huge sigh and tried to shutter her bad mood away. “What are the guys up to?” Blue asked Noah.  
“Sleeping. They must have been up late. When I left today we what you were doing they looked like sleeping giants in Gansey’s town of Henrietta.”  
“Wait, what?! I wish you had a picture of that!” Blue laughed.  
“You can come see if you want!” Noah said excitedly.  
Blue took half a second to contemplate if she had woken up early enough to go to Monmouth Manufacturing before dog walking, but then catching the glint in Noah’s eyes decided this was more pressing; she could walk the dogs after.  
She told Noah to meet her out front, went through the house to beg the keys off Calla, “I’ll be back in less than an hour promise!!”, and threw on her boots, over her shredded leggings and pulled a patched and laced jacket on over her long t-shirt to shield against Noah’s cold, and headed to the car.

——  
Parking next to the Pig. Blue started to feel the prick of nerves, maybe she should turn back, but seeing Noah, excited as a puppy, she knew she needed to do this, for him. She crossed the parking lot and opened the heavy door into the vast, dark bottom floor of Monmouth Manufacturing. She took a deep breath as she passed a pile of old mail, and thought she saw a corner of a Virginia license slid under an aluminum ladder to the left of the stairs up to the boys’ apartment. She silently made the climb, Noah cold and quiet behind her.  
Now seeing Adam and Noah perform this same trick on the door of Monmouth more times than she could count, Blue knew exactly what force was needed to get the door open with the least amount of sound. Suddenly feeling shy and not wanting to startle them if they had since woken up, Blue asks “Uh Noah, would you mind peeking in to see if they are still asleep first?”  
Noah, flickered out and back for a second inbetween blinks, or maybe Blue had just blinked and Noah just knows everything. It is hard to ask Noah these questions and get an answer. Not wanting to upset him she kept the thought to herself.  
“It’s clear! And… It got better! Open it! Open it!” Noah said excitedly.  
Blue turned the handle and used her leg and shoulder to shove the door up and open.  
What Blue saw next, she was not ready for. There, draped down minature Main Street were Ronan and Gansey, or maybe more accurately Ronsey. It was hard to tell where one sleeping giant started and the other ended. It was a two-headed heap of braided legs in blue cloth sleep pants and black jeans. Ronan with one arm draped over his eyes and the other curved protectively over Chainsaw, who was now awake and eyeing them with interest. Blue saw Chainsaw and put a finger to her lips in silent plea for her not to wake the sleeping boys. Whether she complied because she was a Dream thing and could understand Blues silent plea, or because she saw them as no threat, Blue wasn’t sure. She silently climbed her way out of Ronan’s arms and started pecking at kernels sprinkled around Henrietta that Blue thought looked like leaf litter in the fall. Blue catching Noah’s wistful face watching the boys laying there was suddenly stuck with inspiration!  
“Noah! Come help me! I have an idea!” Blue said excitedly grabbing Noah arm in arm and dragging him down the steps of Monmouth Manufacturing.  
She lead him to the aluminum ladder she had seen on her way in and they each took an end and started back up the steps, occasionally hitting the steps or wall on their way and letting out whispered giggles and gasps. After much readjusting and several stops on Noah’s account, they at last made it to the main room and erected the ladder. Just as Blue had guessed it was tall enough to reach the hooked chains hanging from the rafters of the old manufacturing plant.  
Still puzzled as to what Blue’s plan was Noah obediently followed her around the loft. First she headed to Noah’s room, and much to his bemusement and wonder, tore off the bedding! As Blue dragged it out of the room she wafted the musky scent of Mallory and his dog. After gathering the quilt and sheets in her arms she headed back towards the ladder. Dropping the heap on the floor and picking just one corner of the top sheet up, she headed up the enormous aluminum ladder, and proceeded to tie the corner around the hook and then headed back down and draped the other end over what must have been the cardboard steeple of St. Agnes. Noah was now utterly beaming with joy. Wanting to help, he rolled over gansey’s desk chair and offered it up to Blue. She beamed, adjusted the ladder to the next hook further down Main Street, carefully avoiding stepping on Gansey’s wireframes glasses next to him. Blue grabbed the fitted sheet and headed up the ladder again, hooking the curved sheet and handing it over to Noah, who covered the back of the chair with it. Getting down again Blue picked up the ladder and move it forming a triangle with the chair and the steeple. She grabbed the blanket and hooked it over a third hook while Noah was under her directing her from below standing with each leg straddling the knot of Ronan and Gansey’s legs. Just as Blue was about to head down the ladder again, she heard the exterior door open and ascending footsteps, in her rush to get down from the ladder and out of view she accidentally dislodge Noah’s blanket from the hook, dropping the blanket on Noah’s head, covering both Ronan and Gansey except for the very surprised, shocked and confused faces.  
Adam takes in the scene. First, Blue’s obviously guilty and flustered face, but then also, Gansey and Ronan’s features, after they recover from the initial shock, what was that other look, guilt? Shame? Adam needed to think on that later. But finally, he looked at the blanket that covered Noah and said, “That’s a bit on the nose Noah, don’t you think?”  
As he fades away Noah very softly says, “Piss up a rope!”  
Blue, wishing she could disappear as well, just gulps and sheepishly says, “Uh. Hi guys. I’ve gotta go walk some dogs now.” And heads towards the door.  
“Sargent!” Ronan, clears his throat.  
Blue, just lets out a little yelp, clenches her teeth while sneaking past Adam and clambering down the stairs and out towards her car, red faced and out of breath.

Gansey, tries his best to plaster on some composure, and greets Adam while shaking his head in the direction of Blue. “Morning Parrish. What brings you here?”

“I didn’t think I needed a reason.” Adam says in his self deprecating way.

“Right you are Adam!” Gansey says and he starts to gather the bedding from the hooks.

Ronan, now awake enough to be surly, says, “What the Hell, just happened?”

And boys all just stare toward the open door.

———

Noah appeared in her passenger seat, leaching all the warmth that was left in her. “Sorry.” He said softly, as he pats the tuffs of her hair.

“Noah!” She says with a start as she pulls into the driveway at Fox Way. “Sorry?” she says, still a little breathless. “What are you sorry for? That was the most fun I’ve had in awhile! I’m not sure I’ll be able to look them in the eye soon, but I have to say, that was more fun than when I was little and used to make forts with Calla, Mom and Persephone!” Blue said her name like a whisper.  
Noah, sensing Blues sadness patted her tuffs once more before sighing a deep sigh that matched Blues, and fading away. Now that Blue thought about it, he didn’t fade, so much as just blink out just as she released her breath.  
Blue took a moment to steel herself before heading back in. It seemed funny that for such a small person, the house could seem so empty without Persephone. She turned off the car, and headed into the house.


End file.
